Sabari
'''Sabari '''is a Namekian Dragon Clan priest in whom has trained all his life to be a warrior. Sabari is named directly after the Senegalese drum, the sabar. Sabari was born in Age 700, he was killed defending his planet, Namek from the ongoing threat of the Planet Trade Organization, long before Frieza actually arrived. Since Age 708, Sabari has lived and trained in Otherworld in an artificial body. This causing him to non stop train without stress to his body, Sabari was resurrected in Age 1105. Appearance & Personality Abilities, Powers & Forms Strength Being Namekian, Sabari has the ability to tone his muscles to grow in mass with Namekian's ability to grow as shown by Piccolo and Lord Slug. With physical strength, Sabari also posseses thick skin. Capable of shielding him from extreme drops and raises in temperatures. Sabari is able to lift millions, perhaps billions of tons when increasing his muscle mass, thus surpassing his capacity far higher than his normal toned muscles could ever lift. Speed & Agility Sabari is able to vastly pass the speed of light after training with weightened clothes in the multiple times gravity in otherworld. Sabari is able to dodge, move, fly and dash at very enhanced speeds. Regeneration Regeneration is an ability that allows Sabari to replace limbs lost in battle and recover from similar severe damage. Reflexes and Senses Sabari is able to dodge and attack at speeds almost as fast as he can move. Being Namekian, Sabari also has vastly enhanced hearing. With his antennae, Sabari can also sense movement, in addition to sensing ki.0 Flexibility & Body Growth A Namekians body and limbs are also extremely flexible. They can elongate their arms and legs at will. With considerable effort, they are even able to grow many times their size. Although increasing size does not enhanced power level. Magic Materializaton Namekians can create items like clothing out of thin air. It is likely this ability is what is used for their most potent skill, the creation of Dragon Balls. Although Sabari can materialize far more than just dragon balls, but weapons, clothes, and any item he can think of. Soul Control Like Kami, Sabari has the ability to incarnate his soul into another being, essentially possessing them. Healing Like Dende, Sabari is shown with the ability to heal other beings of virtually any injury. Telekenesis Sabari is able to use a high dose of Telekenesis, and Telepathy. Being able to move objects with his mind, and talk to people even across the universe through telepathic communication. With that, Sabari can also read anyone's mind and thoughts to an extent of their power. Temporary Power Burst Sabari brings on a short burst of power that boosts his attack power, and power level by about 500,000x his base form, for as long as he is body senses hostile forces. O no nakanoo O no nakanoo, or "King of Kings" is a transformation taken on by Sabari that gives him access to a near infinite pool of ki and stamina to pull from in fights. In this form, Sabari's skin glows with a bright, godly aura. The form gives off an estimate multiplier of 75,000,000x the user's base form. In Sabari's case is un-measurable on a scale. God O no nakanoo God O no nakanoo, or God of Kings is a form taken on by Sabari as a boosted form of the original in which gives him godly ki, and boosts his power with a multiplier of 500,000,000,000 in addition to giving him a surplus of ki and vitality. In this form, Sabari unlike the original form is given access to hear, and see everything in his general quadrant of the universe at will. Sabari can enter a metaphorical dimension within his own mind, and see and hear everything within 1.5 Million light years in all directions. Pokopen The ability to spit out an egg from his mouth. Like King Piccolo, Sabari can give the son part or all of his powers and memories. When using this technique, Sabari can make Mutated or normal Namekians depending on his current power. Mastery of Self Energy Sabari has mastered the use of his internal powers like ki, godly ki, stamina, etc, to the point where it can not be drained, nor absorbed. If Sabari's ki is absorbed, or drained by an enemy, their ki pool will be tainted to the point that it can no longer regenerate for a period of time. 15 minutes in exact. Special Ki Although using ki, and godly ki, Sabari can transform his ki once in his body to do damage to an enemies own ki, godly ki, regeneration. This is a mystical form developed by Sabari to essentially keep people from absorbing his attacks as he was faced with a defeating energy absorbing androids within otherworld tournaments, however it eventually evolved into being used for slowing regeneration of enemies when using simple ki based attacks. Biography Post Ressurection - Age 1105 Category:Characters Category:Namekians Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Asexual